


Boing!

by wetkitty420



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: M/M, Possessiveness, boner on stage, slightly Dark!Jimmy, this is a story about a boner on stage fam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetkitty420/pseuds/wetkitty420
Summary: Show me what I do to you.
Relationships: Jimmy Page/Robert Plant
Comments: 11
Kudos: 25





	Boing!

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing fic a long time but I'm very new to publishing. Any feedback at all is deeply appreciated. Be well. <3

It had been bewildering at first, to walk on air. To see heaven far below him, and find a golden ring waiting for every footfall. Tonight he felt like a child stomping in puddles of hot sound, thrashing around knowing that his men would catch every limb, put him back upright if they had to. 

He was playing like a mad man when he felt an unexpected shift from the audience. Something in the air like heat distortion. Like the whistle of a kettle, hot and shivery on Jimmy’s skin. 

In a moment he knew they were reacting to Robert, not himself. Jimmy honed his focus on the singer in front of him, trying to find the trick, pick it up and play off it. 

But all he felt was hunger. The dip of Robert’s spine was physically painful. As much as it thrilled him to show off his living instrument, some grasping, damp-palmed part of Jimmy wanted his star all to himself.

And suddenly Jimmy knew.

Show me what I do to you.

When Robert turned around his face was in full bloom, with eyes and mouth soft and round as daisies. His posture was lush, the divine symmetry broken only by the distended ridge straining away from his left thigh.


End file.
